


Intermission

by Fenris30



Series: The Afterparty [6]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Lili Rochefort - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sergei Dragunov - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tekken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late spring, and her father is back briefly...and hosting parties at the manor. Well, a party. Lili is doing her part and mingling; being the heiress, it's part of the job. While she enjoys it, she begins to get a bit bored at times, as she gets enough of the business aspect in her studies. She decides to go off for a breath of fresh air on her balcony, where Sergei meets her...PWP with an emphasis on the 'WP' part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you all know where this one is going. Right off the sidewalk and into the gutter. This one's sort of a speed-write with minimal editing.

_I do love the smell of the air in the late spring._

Lili was milling about outside her colossal manor; there was a party, and she had been taking part in mingling with the guests; guests who she would be dealing with as she moved up in her father's company. There were about a hundred there, scattered around; all business associates of her father in some way. She wondered how he could know so many and actually keep track of them. She probably could, the more she thought about it...if she cared a little more Sure, she liked the aspect of moving into a CEO spot eventually, but she had to admit to herself she sort of wanted it for the perks.

Her family figured when she got older, she would settle more into things. Right now, she was a bit of an adventurous spirit.

An adventurous spirit who was now getting a bit bored. These parties were all the same to her anymore. The only things that changed were location and time of year. Occasionally there would be one that was a bit more on the fun side, but this one was more of a literal business meeting on the side; she knew actual dealings were going on.

Even being the heiress, it was hard for her to care right now. Summer was on its way, vacations would be starting...and Sergei was back, working for them again for the summer. He had been gone for about four months this time.

The time had nearly been excruciating; Lili didn't rely on him for any sort of happiness, but they missed each others company when they were separated. It was wonderful to see him again, but she knew he was doing his usual business of being a bodyguard to the family; he milled around-occasionally grabbing some food-and made sure no potentially unsavory individuals had snuck in.

No one had, but she wondered what would happen the day someone did. She had a feeling it would not be pretty. 'Guests running for their limos while terrified' came to her mind. 

She sipped her drink; it was a glass of sweet rose wine, her preference. She liked reds and whites-wine of all kinds, truth be told, but a sweeter rose was her favorite, and the one she had was probably out of the price range of most people. She eyed Sergei again, who seemed to be completely diligent...except for when he was looking at the tray of takoyaki whenever it went by, where he would load up a plate. She giggled, wondering just how much he went through. He was a huge man and ate for three it seemed. He stuck with coffee for his drink; while he usually took it with vodka, he did not drink on the job. Not that he couldn't handle it.

 _How much longer is this thing?_ She wondered to herself as she wandered around, her father and Sebastian sitting around one of the large tables inside, clearly talking of business over glasses of various expensive alcohol and plates of exceedingly expensive hors d'oeuvres. They seemed quite into their discussions, she wondered if they were on the verge of a new deal. She probably should have been there, but since they didn't bother her tonight she figured she got lucky.

_I wonder if I can sneak away for a bit?_

She didn't really think it would be impossible. She finished her wine, placing it on a servant's tray as they walked by, nodding. She then stretched and started to head around to one of the side doors, away from everyone...but stopped, turning toward Sergei.

They had not gotten proper contact in weeks. She smirked, waving to get his attention, though she was discreet in her actions.

Sergei, ever diligent and very good at reading signals, saw her and nodded once. No one around them seemed the wiser.

Lili went inside; Sergei finished whatever food he had in front of him, swallowed the rest of his coffee in a gulp and headed in after her. It would not be farfetched to see them together, as he would often accompany her during parties.

No one knew what _else_ went on, of course. They planned on keeping it that way.

He walked inside, watching where she went out of the corner of his eye; seeing her go up the stairs, she knew exactly what she had told him. They were excellent at reading each others' body language; it came with the turf of him having worked for them as long as he did, even though it was only a few months a year. It had been about two years now, or around that. It didn't feel like it at all.

Time flies when you're having fun.

–

Sergei walked into her room, knowing she would be there. He could tell by her gestures and body language where she was going. He was all too happy to follow.

It was quite a bit of time; he came back, had to go with her father for awhile, and then this spring party popped up. He knew they didn't have much time, but he would see what he could do.

She stood there, still dressed. She smiled, walking quickly over to him, her hands immediately running down his back, his sleeveless Kevlar shirt being the only thing between her hands and his skin. She started to tug it off; he helped her along so she could rake her nails down his back.

He picked her up, letting her snap her legs around his waist. A rough thumb traced down her face gently for a moment before he kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth; he had missed this feeling. He was wondering when they were going to get a chance. He did not expect it to be today...let alone _now._

They had not said a word before this. There was no need.

When the kiss broke, Lili glanced outside for a moment. The weather really was nice...and her balcony did have a rather high wall on it.

Surely it would be enough, along with the bench that sat on it, to block them if they wanted to explore out there a bit...

She went back to kiss him again, sucking at his lower lip, even nipping at it. He moaned low...the two of them did like it slightly on the rough side, after all. He held her against the wall as she squeezed his waist with her legs a moment, letting the second kiss break. He ran a hand through her hair, smirking. He started to carry her outside, before she giggled. She climbed down, crouching over to make sure she stayed under the wall's railing; even though it reached about four feet into the air, she didn't want to take any chances.

Sergei followed suit, crouching down the entire way, as if he was trying to stealthily approach a target. He heard Lili snicker, and he couldn't help but smirk.

He had no idea how he ended up in situations like this. They just sort of happened. He learned to adapt.

He _could_ adapt to about anything, after all.

She climbed onto the bench that was on the balcony; fairly comfortable all told, since she did of course like her comforts. He knelt next to her, leaning in to nuzzle and nip at her neck. He had a feeling they would have to make this fairly fast.

Sergei ran his hands down her arms as he tugged her jacket off, meeting her in another rough kiss; they knew their time was running short, as they had taken more than they wanted. Lili began to tug at his trousers...but he gently began to push her onto the bench off to the side. They broke a moment, the two of them breathing heavily.

“We don't have a lot of time...” Lili said, shivering as he began to work her skirt off. She chuckled; both at their situation, and at the fact these were the first words they had spoken to each other.

_I don't mind that he rubs off on me. I've managed to rub off on him a bit, after all._

He only smirked, nipping at her leg. She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair; it was clear that he was not going to let her go without a little extra pleasure.

Lili was not one to complain about her lover's habits. She shivered as his lips traced softly up her thigh, pausing at her mound to kiss it a few moments. He reached his hand over to stroke it, using his thumb to expose her clit enough for him to lean down to begin teasing it with his tongue.

She let out a shaking sigh, leaning back against the bench and sliding her leg over his shoulder to give him better access as she played with his hair. He pressed forward, enjoying the little bit of time he was getting pleasuring her.

He usually didn't like to rush, but tonight was a bit of a different matter. They were really, _really_   pushing it this time. He didn't know what came over him; her touch was clear to him that she wanted some relief...he knew. He knew her touch well now, as well as her actions. He was correct on all accounts.

If one thing could calm Lili down after the stress of having to deal with a bunch of business associates, it was Sergei.

He continued to pleasure her, working to get her off; he knew he could do it fairly quickly, as he knew what she liked. He traced one finger back to tease closer to her rear as he licked quickly; she gasped a _bit_ louder, though still held back enough so she did not alert any potential guests.

It just felt _so_ damned good. She couldn't help it. She bit her lip, running her fingers through his hair a bit more roughly; he moaned low in his throat.

He was _extremely_ horny now; he would finish quickly, he knew. He loosened his trousers, pulling himself loose as he licked her faster and faster before sucking hard at her clit, his hands massaging her toned thighs roughly. The breeze against his hair felt good, almost adding a bit more to their act.

At this point it seemed like nothing would stop them if they felt like going at it.

She held back her sounds, moaning very, very softly; truth be told, this was driving him mad right now. He was so hard, and her tiny moans just made things worse. She tightened her legs around him as he licked faster, feeling she would come soon.

Lili's lip quivered as she exhaled quietly while she came finally, shaking in his firm grasp as she felt him drinking her in, licking faster to make sure he got all he could. He knew the bench would be a bit wet, but they could take care of that afterward.

It always felt amazing to her, and she was thankful she didn't accidentally shriek.

He kissed her thighs several times and sat up; he usually liked to lay around her for awhile, but he couldn't this time. He positioned carefully over her after licking his lips, quickly preparing himself to enter her.

She chuckled touching his face. “Couldn't help yourself?”

He smirked, his eyebrow raising for a moment. She knew his answer, of course.

She smiled as she helped guide him in; he slid in deep, holding there for a moment as he leaned forward to nip gently at her neck, careful not to leave any unseemly marks that would likely look _really_ bad at the party should they be seen.

He began to thrust after a few moments; he had to hurry it along. He knew it wouldn't take that long, given how turned on he was from the time they had apart, as well as the time he just spent pleasuring her, even if it was only a few minutes. Lili's legs tightened around him as she met his rhythm, the two of them careful to keep quiet and underneath the wall.

Sergei was usually not one to go this far into the risk zone, so to speak, but this evening just felt...different. Then again he didn't get as far as he did in the military playing conservatively. Why not take a little risk elsewhere in life, every so often?

He looked down at her, kissing her lightly on the mouth several times as he continued to thrust. He was quite pleased right now, and could feel himself building up; he knew it would be soon...and probably for the best. They would make up time later on, after her father was gone and they were better able to sneak off.

After a few more moments he tensed up, growling very low in his throat as he released, thrusting until he was finished; he felt Lili clench around him, and it was all he could do to hold back. While he was never loud, per se, he could get slightly more vocal than normal once in awhile, but this was not one of those times that he could.

Of course, Lili was trying to hold back as well as she could as well; he was rather rough in his actions today. Not that she minded; he knew how much she could take.

Which was, to be fair, quite a bit these days.

She nipped at his neck lightly as they stayed together a few moments more before he pulled out; he smirked as he sat back on his heels, still carefully staying below the wall.

Lili smiled. “You go first.”

He carefully went inside, Lili following, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation. They quickly hit the large bathroom to clean up; quickly washing themselves in the sink, fixing hair and clothing so it looked like nothing had transpired. After just a few moments, they were back to normal.

Lili felt quite relieved...a bit...horny still, perhaps, but she would be fine soon. She watched Sergei fix his clothing one last time.

“I'll go first. To see if it's safe. I'll send a message to you if it is. If you don't hear from me, wait until you do.”

He chuckled, nodding. She sort of sounded like a true commander, then. Well...sort of. Given the circumstances, perhaps.

“Yes,” he replied.

She walked up to him, kissing him once as she walked out, looking none worse for the wear and feeling extremely good right now. She felt like she could take whatever the party threw at her.

Sergei remained in the room for a few moments until he got the message. Smirking, he pocketed his phone and headed back down.

He wondered if they still had any takoyaki...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just inspired to do some spring cleaning of the smut center of my brain! And no, it's not empty. Don't worry. There will be more. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! They're fun to put into more daring situations once in awhile.


End file.
